Computing devices located in a public space may be unsecure. Various entities may access or utilize the public computing device. As different entities access or utilize the public computing device, it may be challenging to accurately process remote procedure calls, applications, or scripts for a specific entity due to ambiguities associated with policies for the different entities, thereby causing erroneous network transmissions, application calls, and remote procedure calls leading to wasted network and processing resources.